


to everything there is a season

by dwarrowdams



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Frida receives some encouraging news from her husband, Theo.  Set a moth or so after "A Change of Pace."
Relationships: Frida/Theo
Kudos: 1





	to everything there is a season

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not done so, I'd suggest reading "A Change of Pace" before this, since it provides some extra context, but also you don't have to listen to me.
> 
> Also a sidenote: Frida, Theo, and Dalla (and their five children) are living with Theo's fathers as Theo finishes the family home (he's a perfectionist who cares a lot about the environment, so it's taking a while).

Frida leapt up excitedly as soon as she heard the door open. Theo had only been gone for a couple of months, but she’d missed him so much. She was used to him being home all the time, so his absence felt odd, as though a part of the house itself had gone away.

But here he was, his hair windswept and his slender form nearly engulfed by his pack. A smile crossed his face as he saw Frida. “Hello there, love,” he said.

She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and knocking him back slightly. “Welcome home,” she said.

Theo wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze before pressing a kiss to her mouth. “That’s one hell of a welcome,” he said. “Where’s everyone else?”

“With Avina and Hild,” she said. “The children were itching to get out, so Dalla took them over. Your fathers are on a hunt—I think it’ll be a day or two before they’re home yet.”

“Just as well,” Theo said as he set down his pack and weapons before taking a seat at the table. “I could use a little quiet for the moment.”

“And some tea too, I’d bet,” Frida said. Thankfully, she’d been in the mood for some herself and already had the kettle full. She hung it over the fire before sitting beside Theo at the table.

“So,” she began, “how’s the farmstead?”

“Better than ever,” Theo said. “I built a new coop for the angoras and they seem to like it. Buttercup and the chickens are doing well, and it looks like the harvest will be another plentiful one.”

“Good,” Frida murmured. She knew that Theo had planned to build a new coop for the angoras and was glad that everything had gone smoothly. “And Eadgyd?”

“Hearty as ever,” Theo said, grinning. “Seemed her last adventure wasn’t a terribly strenuous one—she was in good spirits when she got home.”

“Thanks be,” Frida said. “I know she’s strong, but with what she’s been through...I worry.”

“We all do,” Theo replied solemnly. “But she did mention that she won’t carry on like this forever.”

“Oh?” Frida asked, immediately giving him her full attention. Eadgyd had a habit of keeping her struggles a secret, but if something was wrong, Frida would find out somehow.

“Nothing troublesome, so don’t worry yourself,” Theo replied. “She just told me that she’s thinking of retiring from adventuring soon, but she doesn’t want to leave her companions short a member.”

Frida nodded slowly. “And is she thinking of someone to replace her?” she asked.

Theo grinned, reaching out to squeeze Frida’s hand. “It’s you, silly,” he said. “I told her you were eager to get back to adventuring and she said that you could join her companions if you wish.”

“Truly?” Frida said.

“Heard it with my own ears,” Theo said.

Frida grinned, pulling her husband in for a hug that nearly knocked him off of his chair. She loved Eadgyd dearly, but her oldest sister could be terribly overprotective, especially when it came to Frida. She understood that loss had made Eadgyd cautious, but that didn’t make it any easier to be fussed over like a week-old rabbit kit. She’d been eager when Eadgyd had asked her to help free Avina from the Viglundings, but being asked to take her place amongst a company of adventurers was even more wonderful.

Frida had been a youth when Eadgar died, but she remembered how Eadgyd had been in those days: fearless and free and a little reckless, always eager to flaunt her strength and defend her family. After his death, those qualities had faded away, leaving Frida longing for the sister she’d looked up to. She loved Eadgyd no less for it, but her heart ached when she saw how much Eadgar’s death changed her. For years, Frida had done what she could to aid Eadgyd and, as the years passed, had slowly seen parts of her sister come back to life.

“She’s back,” Frida said, tears of joy beginning to fall from her eyes. “I worried that part of her died with Eadgar that day, but she’s here. My sister’s come back.”

Theo held her, stroking her hair as she sobbed. “She’s always been here,” he said reassuringly. “She just needed some time and care to see that there’s a life for her to live, even without Eadgar.”

Frida nodded, her face still buried in Theo’s shirt. “I’m so glad,” she said. “And when I stop crying, I’m going to write to tell her that I’ll step in whenever she’s ready to retire.”

“She’ll be glad too,” Theo said. “And she’s sure you’ll get on splendidly with all of them.”

Frida was about to answer, but was cut off by the teapot whistling. She wiped her eyes and got up, removing it from the fire and preparing two mugs of tea.

“Nothing goes down like some hot tea after a long journey,” she said as she set one mug down before Theo.

Theo made an affirmative noise, sighing contentedly as he sniffed the tea. “Mmm, is that some of Lottie’s tea?”

Frida nodded. “We’re nearly out, so I hope you brought some home.”

“It’s buried in my pack, but yes,” Theo said. “She got all flustered when I told her it was our favorite. Tried to give me twice what I paid for, but I wouldn’t have it. Her tea is fit for royalty and she deserves to be paid like it.”

“Lottie’s a dear,” Frida said. “I can’t wait to travel with her—I have a feeling we’ll get along splendidly.”

“She seems an easy sort to get along with,” Theo said. “Besides, Eadgyd said she’s an archer as well, so you’ll be in good company.”

Frida nodded absently as she stirred her tea. “Oh, that reminds me!” she said suddenly. “Aren’t Eadgyd’s companions worried about losing their strongest member? I mean, I’m sure they know she can’t adventure forever, but I hope they don’t expect me to be on the front lines like she is.”

“They should be fine—after all, they’ve got that Barding fellow,” Theo said, waving his hand as he struggled to remember the name. “Dyri, I think? He’s wispier than I am, but Eadgyd said he’s quick and damn near impossible to hit. They’ll manage just fine without her.”

“Good,” Frida said. “And if they do need someone stronger, they can just send Dyri to stay with Avina and Hild for a few months. After training with Hild and eating Avina’s food, he should bulk up nicely.”

“Just imagine if every fighter went to live with them for a bit,” Theo replied, smiling. “Everyone would wonder how they got so strong.”

Frida laughed, wrapping an arm around Theo. “Don’t you ever bring it up to them or they’ll start doing it,” she said.

At Theo’s confused look, Frida continued. “Oh, it’s a good idea, love, but they’ll both work themselves too hard. That, and I’m not sure what Dalla and I would do if Vina wasn’t free to help us cook.”

“Heavens, you’re right,” Theo teased. “We’d all starve.”

Frida shoved him playfully. “Oh, hush,” she said. “We’re not  _ that _ bad. We’d just need to have someone else around to make sure we don’t overcook anything by mistake.”

“In that case, now that you’re going to be off adventuring, we’d best keep Avina close,” Theo said. “Dalla still has some learning to do.”

Frida stifled a laugh. “So polite,” she said. “Dalla cooks like I did when I was thirteen and she’d be the first to say so.”

Theo shrugged, still too polite to say such a thing about one of his wives. “She’s coming along, though,” he said. “And with any luck, we’ll have Eadgyd around to help more. She can make damn near anything edible.”

Frida nodded. Eadgyd didn’t have the nearly magical touch with seasonings that Avina did, but her years of adventuring meant that she could turn even burnt or bland foods into a passable meal.

“I’m glad she’ll be around to help, but I do wish we could adventure together,” Frida said, sighing wistfully. “We make quite the team.”

“There’ll be other days for that,” Theo said. “Although hopefully the worst foe you’ll face is a grouchy wolf.”

“Come now—we’ll need a little more excitement than that,” Frida replied. “A goblin, at least, or maybe a proper orc.”

“A proper orc…” Theo murmured, a grin spreading across his face. “Not sure I’ve ever met one of those. Met plenty of improper orcs, though.”

“You know what I meant,” Frida said, shoving him playfully. “And maybe if you promise not to be a wet blanket, we’ll let you come along.”

“Only after Dalla finds her feet in the kitchen,” Theo replied. “Can’t have Avina rushing over to fix things every other night.”

“Fair enough,” Frida said. “But don’t think I’ll go and forget about it—you’ll come along with us one day, even if Eadgyd has to pick you up and carry you.”

“For her sake, I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Theo said as he took a cautious sip of his tea. “I’m not as light as I used to be.”

“You might be bigger, but Eadgyd’s stronger,” Frida replied. “I doubt she’d notice the extra weight.”

Theo shoved her playfully before pulling her in for a kiss. “I’m glad you’re going adventuring again,” he said. “I’ll miss you terribly, but I’m glad.”

Frida nodded, sliding her chair closer to Theo’s so she could drape her legs over his lap. “Me too,” she murmured, burying her face in his shoulder. “As long as I get to come home to you and Dalla, everything’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write more about Frida! She's a very different sort of adventurer than Eadgyd is, but it'll make for a fun change of pace.
> 
> Also, re: Frida almost knocking Theo over twice in this fic: he's a very slender man and she's both fat and strong, so this is kind of a regular occurrence (not just with Theo, but with almost everyone Frida hugs [except Eadgyd and Hild] because she is a very enthusiastic hugger).
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams  
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer  
> TikTok: @tenderqueer


End file.
